


Sunny California Weather

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Two Brits, sitting around talking about the weather.





	Sunny California Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glassdarkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, **shapinglight**! I had Spiles on my mind this morning and so I wrote you a wee drabble. (The boys just insisted on having this conversation in my head as I came in to work this morning in the deary rain.)

"Sunny California, my arse," Giles muttered, peering out at the forlorn courtyard, its small fountain spilling over in little wavelets, the wakes of raindrops. "It's pissing rain."

"Thank Christ," Spike said.

Giles had to turn and verify he actually looked as chipper as he sounded. Of course, it would only add to his irritation to have the vampire cheerful, and so the vampire was cheerful. "Yes, it's quite dark so you can get the hell out of my flat."

Spike padded over, his feet bare, a mug in his hands. "I'm not going out in this, are you mad?" He grinned out at the courtyard, the pale light falling in a shadow of lace on his face. "But Christ I'm glad to see a good, old-fashioned shitty day. All this monotonous sun wears on you." He tilted his head, smirking, "Hard to feel properly British if you can't bitch about the weather."

Giles tried to scowl, but a boyish grin unwittingly stretched his mouth. "I suppose," he said.

"It's pleasant, you know, to see the rain and know you're not out in it." Spike dropped onto the couch, facing the window with a sigh. "Come on, let's drink hot scotch and complain about everything."

Giles crossed his arms. "It's a miserable day and I'm stuck indoors with an evil creature."

"That's the spirit!" Spike toasted with his mug.

Giles supposed this was really too much to resist, and who would blame him, in the face of compelling argument?

The couch sighed companionably as he settled onto it, and Spike raised his mug to clink against his brandy tumbler with a smile that was far too kind for a soulless beast.

"If you tell anyone about this," Giles said, "I'll tell them you sing Neil Diamond songs in your sleep."

"And you call me evil."


End file.
